


Home Movies

by hatefulofsorrow



Series: Children [9]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, School Dances, tee ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU story where Jude and Zero are married and live in their new house with their 3 adopted children<br/>(/^▽^)/ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,･:*:･ﾟ’☆</p><p>Zero teaches the twins tee ball and it's time for Ariel's school dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty long and I can't figure out if that's good or bad. Hopefully you'll like it regardless. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

“Now keep your eye on the ball and swing. Just like this…” Zero stood behind JJ and lightly guided the plastic bat in his hands to hit the ball sitting on the tee. The ball flew off and rolled a few feet away.

“Just like that sport, but it’s alright if you miss at first. I still miss too ok.” He pulled out another ball placing it on the tee and jogged off to sit on a bench next to Elliot who was trying to put on a baseball glove.

Zero picked him up and sat him on his lap to better help him put the glove on and looked up to see JJ swing and miss the ball on the tee, “That’s ok! Your swing was good just tilt a little bit down. Try again.”

He looked at Elliot and kissed the top of his head. “As soon as your brother hits this lets practice catching and throwing, kay.”

JJ swung again and this time hit the tee making the ball fall to the ground. “Does that count Daddy?” He asked as Zero laughed and got up holding Elliot in one arm.

“Sorry sport that doesn’t really count.” He pat his head and smiled. “Let’s try one more time.” He set up the tee again and with his one free hand guided the bat to where the ball was. “Right here. We want to hit right here.” He stepped back and looked over, smiling and waving at the camcorder he had set up about 10 feet away.

JJ stared at the ball, for what seemed like quite a long time, and swung the bat, “Daddy! Daddy I did it!” JJ screamed as he jumped up and down.

“GOOD JOB!” Zero ran over and hugged him tightly. “You did a really good job! Try to hit it a couple more times just like that.” He said squeezing him and beaming with pride.

He set Elliot down and placed a ball in his glove, “Now it’s your turn. You’re gonna throw this at me and I’m gonna catch it ok? Then I’m gonna toss it back. Can you grip the ball alright?”

Elliot squeezed the ball Zero had placed in his glove and lightly said, “Yeah.”

“Alright! Lets play catch.” Zero and Elliot threw the ball back and forth while JJ gave up hitting the ball again and sat on the bench with a bottle of water Jude had packed for them.

Elliot missed a couple of times before catching the ball and Zero ran to him and hugged him tightly. “You did it!!! Good job!” He said and kissed his cheek forcefully. “You boys want to switch?”

“Yeah!” JJ put the bottle down and ran over, “I want to try the glove on with Daddy.”

Elliot took the glove off and handed it to JJ. “Is this what Daddy does for work?” JJ asked as he slipped the glove on.

Zero chuckled, “No. Daddy plays a different game for work. I’ll show you one day.”

Elliot walked over to place the ball on the tee and hit it with the bat on his first swing. “Good job El!!!” Zero said enthusiastically. “Now you and me are playing catch.” He said brightly to JJ.

  

“Hey! How was it my little baseball players?” Jude bent down to welcome the twins home.

JJ smiled, “It was fun! A lot more fun than when you tried to make us read.” He walked passed Jude and went into the kitchen where snacks had been laid out.

Elliot immediately hugged Jude tightly, “I don’t like baseball.”

Zero looked surprised and a tad hurt as he sat down the bag of toys and equipment he had brought.

“Why not little prince? You didn’t have fun with Daddy?” Jude asked as he gently rubbed his son’s cheek.

“It was ok but I just don’t like it.” He reluctantly let go of Jude and looked down not wanting to make eye contact.

“You didn’t like it? Well, do you think you want to try something else?” Zero asked as he picked him from Jude’s arms and kissed his cheek. “You want to try ballet like Ariel? She’ll help teach you if you want.”

Jude smiled and stood, “If you think of something you want to try just tell us. Anything you want. Just take your time.”

JJ was eating an apple slice, “Elliot I’m gonna eat all the apples. Come here.”

Zero put him down and Elliot ran to the kitchen. Jude looked at Zero, “They’re only 4 and a half please try not to pressure them.”

“I just want to expose them to a lot so they can figure out what they like. I’ll back off. Maybe I got a bit too excited and came on a little strong, my bad. Anyways, how’s it going so far?” Zero asked, almost afraid of an answer.

“First of all you smell. You should go shower if you think you’re going to hug her because she won’t let you touch her like that. And we had a small misstep with her hair but I think we’re good now.” Jude tried to cover a yawn and blink away his watery eyes.

“You look tired. I know you had a lot of work to do but I wish you hadn’t gone in so early. You didn’t even sleep three hours.” Zero touched Jude’s cheek gently. His complexion was a bit pale and he had slight blue circles under his eyes.

“I had so much to do. If I wanted to be here for this I had to get my work done early. Besides,” Jude pulled Zero in close and planted a deep kiss on his lips, “It’s worth it if I can be here with you all. By the way did you set up the recorder like I asked?”

“Yep. They were so cute. What about you? Did Ariel let you follow her around a bit?” Zero asked putting his camcorder next to Jude’s.

“HA! No I got like nothing. She let me follow her around and record while she looked for some replacement heels since she changed her mind last minute, but she actually tried to break it after her hair came out messed up. Sorry.” Jude walked over and checked on the twins who were each eating half of a peanut butter sandwich.

“That’s ok, as long as I get to see her before she leaves. I’ve got something for her.” Zero smiled and kissed Jude again before heading upstairs, “I’m gonna shower.”

Jude walked into the kitchen and sat beside Elliot. “Your Daddy said he has something for your sister.” He said as he fed Elliot a baby carrot, “I bet it’s something stupid.” He smiled at Elliot who nodded in agreement.

 

The doorbell rang and two teenage girls ran passed Zero with garment bags in their arms. “Hey Jacqueline and Caitlin.” He said as they headed up the stairs.

“Hey Mr. Kinkade.” They both said as they ran up and screamed upon entering Ariel’s room.

“They sure are lively.” Jude said as he led the twins to the playroom.

“They’re terrifying. Why exactly is everyone meeting here?” Zero asked unamused by his home being overrun with teens. “We’re outnumbered.”

Jude turned around, “Who knows why they’re all here but we were outnumbered the moment we decided to have twins. Come on boys. We’re gonna breeze through the alphabet and I’m gonna write a word down and you draw me what you think it says.”

Zero turned to head to the living room when the front door opened and another girl ran upstairs, “Hey Tanya.” Zero called after her but there was no answer followed by another wave of screams and a slammed door upstairs.

“So very outnumbered,” He whispered to himself.

 

A few hours went by and all the girls were done getting ready. The foyer was was a sea of beautiful bright and pastel colored dresses made of silks, lace, chiffon and tulle. Their dates arrived and a limo was waiting out front to take them all to the dance.

Zero and Jude had put the twins in front of a movie to keep their attention elsewhere and were recording and taking pictures of all the couples and Ariel together with her friends.

Zero pulled Ariel aside and hugged her tightly, “I’ve got something for you,” he let go and headed to the coat closet pulling out a heavy bag. “Inside here is pepper-spray, a rape whistle, a burner cell phone, flashlight, some black flats in case your feet hurt from those ridiculous glittery heels, a few water bottles and granola bars, a first aid kit, a business card for a lawyer in case something goes wrong he’s your first call you hear me, five hundred dollars cash and as much as I really really really really hate to say this…a few condoms.”

“Oh my god.” Jude and Ariel said simultaneously.

“You can’t be serious.” Ariel said in complete shock.

Jude grabbed the bag, “Oh my god it’s so heavy,” he said lightly. “Do you want this?” He asked Ariel seriously.

“N-Not really, no.” She answered.

“Can I go secretly put it in the limo so it’s there if you need it?” Zero asked hopefully.

She sighed, hesitated then nodded in agreement. Before she could change her mind Zero grabbed the bag and slipped outside.

Jude tried to stifle his laughter. “That’s not funny. He always goes overboard,” Ariel protested.

“He loves you. He would give anything to make sure you’re safe so I think we have to humor him.” He smiled warmly at her and touched her cheek gently. “You look very lovely.” He pulled her in close and hugged her, “If you need anything, anything at all, no matter what happens you call me. Just one call from you and I’ll drop everything and come running.”

“Dad. I’ll be home in like less than four hours,” She said squeezing him back.

“Your father and I talked and he won’t have an aneurysm if you’re home by one BUT seriously Ariel even a second after and the word grounded won’t even begin to cover it.” Jude said as he let her go.

Ariel smiled widely and beamed brightly up at Jude. “Thank you!” She said as she kissed his cheek and joined her friends once more.

Zero slipped back into the house and made his way to Jude, “Hey, why do you have lipstick on your cheek. That’s not fair I want a kiss from our daughter.” He looked around trying to find her as they all headed out the door for the limo. Zero caught a glimpse of Thomas and headed straight for him, “Listen-”

Jude pulled him close and kissed him. “That’s the only kiss you get for now. See? They’re leaving. Bye darling.” He said waving to Ariel.

“Do you hear the twins I think they’re calling for you.” Zero said to Jude.

“Oh man they must have gotten bored.” Jude said heading down the hall.

Zero ran outside and pulled Thomas aside. He smiled politely and straightened the boy’s lapel, “I just want to make one thing clear. Anything happens to my daughter and I will ruin you.” He tightened Thomas’s tie pulling it up against his neck and slightly dug the knot into his throat, “I will ruin your entire life. Understood.”

He let go and Thomas coughed slightly, “Y-yessir Mr. Kinkade I would never I mean I-”

“What are you standing here stammering for? You’re keeping my daughter waiting.” Zero said sternly and with that Thomas ran to the limo which, after a few minutes, took off.

He turned around and saw Jude shaking his head in the doorway, “They’re asleep. Help me take them upstairs you liar.”

“No. I was just mistaken is all.” Zero chased after Jude and they carefully carried the twins upstairs and tucked them into bed.

Jude headed to the living room and turned on Zero’s camcorder. “What are you doing,” Zero asked as he hugged Jude from behind.

“I want to see how the park went.” He answered.

“Let’s watch your’s first. I want to see Ariel and mine’s a lot longer from the sounds of it.” Zero got up and hooked Jude’s camcorder up to the TV. He got comfortable on the couch and pulled Jude into his lap.

 

  _The camera showed Ariel looking at a heel display._

_“What about these shoes Ariel? They’ll match your dress nicely.” Jude’s voice could be heard but the camera focused on their daughter._

_“Ew Dad I’d rather go barefoot no. I don’t know how you do it but you always find the ugliest things. Except for Daddy of course.”_

_Jude flipped the camera around to show his dissatisfied face. “Except for Daddy of course,” he mocked and glared at the camcorder knowing Zero would eventually see._

 

Zero pinched Jude’s cheek and smiled as he kissed his head.

 

_The video showed Jude breathe on and try to clean the lens._

“ _Dad didn’t you clean that like just a while ago? You don’t have to keep cleaning the lens I’m sure it didn’t get dirty from the car to the table.”_

_The camera focused on Jude, who cleaned it, and flipped around to show Ariel and the restaurant they had just eaten lunch in._

_“I just want to make sure it’s clean since I’m just not very good at this. Ok that’s besides the point. Ariel, our lovely daughter…”_

_“Yes Dad.” Ariel smiled brightly and took a drink from her glass._

_“What are you most excited about for tonight?” Jude’s voice inquired._

_“My dress.” Ariel said quickly and started laughing._

_“Of course.” Jude said and turned the camera to show himself shaking his head._

_“NO,” Ariel’s voice protested and the camera flipped back around to show her, “Being with my friends. I’m really excited to be with everyone and I want this to be something I look back on and smile.”_

_“That’s much better.” Jude’s voice said and a huge piece of chocolate cake was set on the table. “NO-” The camera shook and the lens cap went on but the recording didn’t stop and you could now only hear what was being said._

_“Your father thinks we should cut down on sweets so he doesn’t need to see the cake we ordered.”_

_“I think it was already recorded Dad.”_

_“No I made it in time.”_

 

Zero looked down at Jude who had stopped breathing and looked on openmouthed in horror at the TV.

  

_A bit less than an hour’s worth of conversation went by when suddenly Ariel was heard asking, “What are we doing here? I thought Daddy said…”_

_“You don’t want to?” Jude asked._

_“No I do but I mean we just had cake, you really want ice cream now?”_

_“Do I want ice cream? Abso-freakin-lutely. I’m telling you, he threatened to get rid of all the sweets in the house so while we can and he’s not here we should go in there and get three scoops of strawberry ice cream jammed packed into a waffle cone.”_

_The car doors slammed shut and there was nothing but silence for roughly 20 minutes._

 

“Seriously?” Zero asked looking down at Jude.

“OK,” Jude said “We don’t need to watch anymore of this I mean it’s clearly nonsense.” He tried to get up but Zero grabbed his arm and held him where he was.

“No. I’m curious to see what else is on here. Did you stop for cookies and cupcakes and brownies too?” Zero asked with a twinge of annoyance.

 

_The recording continued and they could be heard running errands and listening and singing along to “Dancing Queen” by ABBA on repeat._

_Suddenly the music turned down and Jude’s voice was heard, “You know…I was thinking, and maybe you could have your friends over before you leave. Like you guys could all get ready together.”_

_“Is that ok? I did want that but I was afraid you’d say no.” Ariel answered._

_“Yeah, if it’s just you and Thomas I feel like your father will definitely threaten him but maybe if there are a bunch of you he might not be so hotheaded towards him.”_

 

“HOTHEADED? This punk is taking our precious daughter out god knows where and I’m hotheaded??” Zero looked down at Jude who was covering his face with his hands. “And you said you didn’t know why they were all here.” Zero gasped, “You lied to me.”

“I’m sorry!!!” Jude pleaded as he sat up and turned around to face Zero. “I just know how much you dislike him and all that matters is that she’s happy so I thought maybe you could use a buffer.” Jude looked down, “Not that it made that much of a difference since you still threatened the boy,” he said under his breath.

“Is this what you do all day? Just come up with lies and secrets?” Zero asked as he took Jude and pushed him underneath him.

“Oh come on. Yeah, I should be locked up. I had cake and ice cream and I invited our daughter’s friends over. I’m a terrible father.” Jude said as he found himself under his husband.

Zero flicked Jude’s forehead, “No you’re not. Don’t be stupid.”

“Wait so you’re not mad?” Jude asked confusedly.

“I’m definitely mad. But…she had a lot of fun and I want her to be happy so if it’s Thomas that does that then…” Zero whispered at the end and turned away.

“What was that at the end there? You mumbled so I couldn’t hear you. Then what?” Jude asked playfully.

“Then…” Zero mumbled.

“Hmm? What was that…” Jude raised his eyebrows.  “I couldn’t…” Jude began.

“I SAID IT’S FINE.” Zero said loudly and Jude wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck and drew him in to a deep passionate kiss. He pulled away and spoke lovingly, “I knew you’d understand but I’m sorry for lying. I should have just talked to you.”

“Who cares about that right now.” Zero said as he hungrily kissed Jude pushing him down into the sofa rubbing their bodies together.

Jude moaned into his kiss and held him close only letting enough room between them to reach for Zero’s belt buckle. “Wait.” Zero said with a distraught tone.

“For what?” Jude asked as he kissed him and thrust his hips against Zero’s. Jude whispered into Zero’s ear, “Fuck me,” and a shiver ran down his spine as Jude licked in his mouth and lustful heat rose from his body.

“I’m sorry I can’t.” Zero pulled away and buckled his pants again.

“And exactly why not?” Jude asked harshly.

“Last week I taught Elliot to read the word ‘book’ on this couch and sometimes JJ and I sit here and watch ‘The Price is Right’ together…and Ariel fell asleep here studying for her history exam a couple weeks ago.” The distraught look on Zero’s face was enough to make Jude burst into laughter.

He sat up, hugged Zero tightly and gave a gentle lingering kiss. “Let’s just watch the other video instead.”

"Yeah right you're just trying to distract me. We're watching the rest of your's first." Zero protested.

 

Jude had fallen asleep on Zero’s chest while they were lying on the couch. The park recording was playing and Jude dozed off after the third or fourth viewing.

It was about an hour before Ariel’s curfew when she walked through the door and set the massive bag down in the foyer. Zero looked over and smiled, “‘That’s what I like to see.” He said lightly.

Ariel flashed a small smile, “I’m gonna head to bed.”

“Wait, wait. No, you have to come and tell me all about your night.” Zero said, gently motioning her to sit on the coffee table.

She walked over and looked down as she sat on the table in front of her father, “Thomas got into Columbia.” She paused before continuing, “Hey, you and Dad were together long distance before right?”

“Yeah. But it wasn’t easy by any means.” Zero sighed,“at first we seemed to pass each other by and then when we found a decent balance for a while it was ok…until it wasn’t.”

He looked down at Jude breathing softly against his chest and ran his fingers through his rich brown hair. “Your Dad went through something painful and I wasn’t there. He dealt with it all alone and when I found out, I remember thinking I would have done anything to be by his side. I didn’t even make it 4 or 5 months before I couldn’t handle it anymore.”

“New York is very far.” She said as she looked down staring at nothing in particular.

“Sometimes a person becomes so ingrained in you, and so important to you, that you’re not you without them. That’s what Jude is for me. Is that how you feel about Thomas? If it is then you should try to make it work.” Zero didn’t care much for Thomas but he knew that what mattered most was how Ariel felt.

Ariel was quiet for a while as she was deep in thought, “I like him. I really like him a lot. But…I don’t think he’s my Jude.”

“It took me 26 years to find mine. You have plenty of time.” Zero smiled at her gently.

Ariel looked at them both. Jude was sleeping soundly on top of Zero who was touching his cheek softly. Ariel kicked Zero’s leg lightly and he looked down seeing her black flats. “You know you and Dad have given me completely ridiculous expectations for love. If I could have something half as deep as yours I think I’d be unimaginably happy.”

Ariel stood and leaned over kissing Zero’s cheek, “Thanks Daddy. I’m gonna go shower and lay down.”

“Good night princess.” Zero watched her walk up the stairs and turned his attention back to his husband.

He traced the wrinkle in Jude’s cheek made by the dimple that formed when he smiled. Jude’s hand rested on Zero’s chest clutched around his phone.

“Hey, lets go upstairs,” Zero said softly as Jud e mumbled in response. “Lets go to bed.” Jude nuzzled in his chest and breathed softly. Zero smiled warmly, “Actually, the couch is pretty comfortable. Huh?” He kissed Jude’s nose and got a bit more comfortable, “Goodnight Jude.”

**Author's Note:**

> This series is loosely tied to the "Is it too Far" fic I wrote a while back. I eluded to it when Ariel's talking about the prospects of a long distance relationship and Zero explains why it didn't work for him and Jude. I think it still makes sense even if you haven't read that one but if you're wondering then i'm referencing that work. I hope you liked this one. I enjoyed writing Jude's camcorder misadventure lol he's so cute isn't he?? (▰˘v˘▰) Let me know what you thought!


End file.
